


Switch It Up

by ctrlszn



Series: 300 Follower Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlszn/pseuds/ctrlszn
Summary: Brunnhilde sits back thinking about how the woman she loved left her when someone she once loved comes back into her life. Wondering if things can actually work out.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel)/Reader
Series: 300 Follower Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932481
Kudos: 3





	Switch It Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a series of one-shots I'm working on for reaching a follower goal on Tumblr! Also this is based off of Nights Like This by Kehlani

Brunnhilde sat on her couch looking around her nicely decorated home and felt a sense of emptiness: She should be happy, she finally got to furnish the home the way she wanted to, all she was missing was her girlfriend. YN and her had been having issues since YN’s ex-boyfriend from high school to college came back into the picture. And it wasn’t anything bad, but Brunn felt like she took a back seat in her girlfriends’ life and every time she brings it up it starts this big argument.

When all she really wants is her girlfriend to stop running to Wade every time he calls her. She’s cancelled plans, been late to dates and even forgot work events for Brunn since Wade made a reappearance. And she tried to reason that it’s because they were best friends growing up, but it still didn’t sit right with Brunn as she didn’t seem to care that she was not spending time with her. It still amazes her how the dynamic between them changed, it’s like she doesn’t even know the women she thought she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. 

It honestly felt like she was living with a stranger, that the woman she loved was just a memory. And she missed her so much, everything about her even when they’re in that same room. She has a sense of yearning for how everything between them used to be, and it honestly was all over something that they could’ve talked out. And she knows she could have handled how defensive YN was better but at the end of the day, she just wanted to put the pride aside and fix their relationship.

Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes, just thinking about her made her miss her even more. And it made her question their relationship as a whole, was she just someone to be with until he came back into the picture. Did she ever really love me? 

She had too many questions that she felt she would never get the answers to. Because every time she brought up how distant they had been getting, her girlfriend never saw the issue and she just felt like she was talking to a wall. Or that she only wanted her and no one else, but her actions seemed to show something different. 

Brunn was snapped out of her train of thoughts by hearing the front door unlock, signaling that YN was home, she quickly took a sip of her wine preparing for the dry exchange or argument that was bound to happen. Once YN made her way into the living room Brunn gave her a small smile getting up to take her wine class into the kitchen, she couldn’t shake the nervousness of even trying to start a conversation with her significant other.

Sitting the glass on the counter she took a deep breath leaning back onto the countertop, trying to psyche herself up for this conversation. “Babe, can you come here?” She called out.

YN soon appeared in the kitchen standing less than five feet away from her girlfriend. She looked over her girlfriend waiting for her to start the conversation, wondering what she needed. Brunn cleared her throat before speaking to catch YN’s attention.

“I just want to know, how? How did we become so distant, we used to be so closer? We knew each other like the back of our hands and now you don’t even speak to me unless it’s about Wade, You get irritated with me for even asking where you’re going? Which If I might add, is ridiculed because I’ve always done that just as a safety precaution. So, can you even tell me where we went wrong? Did I do something? I just want everything back.” Brunn finished her rant with a feeling of dread, her throat felt tight and she could feel her eyes burning.

Just thinking about how things have changed between them hurt her beyond belief.

“And I don’t mind you being friends with Wade, at all I just don’t like that you blew off plans we made to go hang out with him. And I understand he’s going through a lot he just lost his wife. I can only imagine how hard that can be, but you didn’t have to leave me behind in the process. I thought we were better than that. I thought you _knew me better_ than that to feel like you can’t tell me when you’re going out with him. But to completely throw our relationship aside, was fucked up. It felt like you didn’t even care about me, it makes me question our whole relationship.” She stops to calm herself down feeling closer and closer to finally breaking down. 

“For weeks I have set up a night reminiscing about us, wishing things could go back to how they were. Drinking away my sorrows because you would get too hot headed to where we can’t even talk about anything! I just wanted to care about us! Fight for us something! “ She screamed, getting frustrated that YN didn’t even show an ounce of remorse for even looking to care that her girlfriend was in pain over feeling like their relationship was slipping through their fingers.

“Say Something, anything please!” She sobbed wishing YN would at least speak or fuck even hold her. 

YN stood there taking in everything her girlfriend had just said, she knew everything she said was right but to hear the amount of pain she had inflicted upon the love of her life, without caring to notice. It made her feel like shit, that she got so distracted in helping her friend get through a tough time that she neglected her girlfriend.

She felt her throat dry up as she watched her girlfriend cry -who she has never seen cry- so hard that her body was noticeably shaking. And she did the only thing she knew how to do when Brunn was visually not okay and physically comforted her.

She walked over to her pulling her into a hug. “I know everything between us isn’t okay, but to fix this I need you to calm down so we can talk it out. But let it all out now I promise we’ll work through this. I can’t lose you.

“I- I thought you didn-didn’t love me anymore.” This caused YN’s heart to break, she never ever wanted to hear those words leave her mouth.

“No, no, honey I never and I mean never want you to feel that way. Ever, I love you so much and I have been an awful partner lately- Yeah, not shit.” Brunn interrupted.

YN chuckled softly. “I deserve that, but I love you baby too much to keep treating you the way that I have, and I hope you never have to have nights like those again. I never want you to question if I love you anymore.”


End file.
